


Take Me Back (To the Night We Met)

by britnyintheskywithatardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s09e11 Heaven Sent, F/M, Feels, Idiots in Love, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s09e10 Face The Raven, Song Lyrics, Spoilers for Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Spoilers for Episode: s09e11 Heaven Sent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britnyintheskywithatardis/pseuds/britnyintheskywithatardis
Summary: Set during Heaven Sent, the Doctor reflects on his feelings for Clara
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Take Me Back (To the Night We Met)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so bear with me here.  
> I don't own Doctor Who, or it's characters. This was just something that I've had stuck in my head after I saw a beautiful picset on Tumblr with the lyrics to this song.  
> I also don't own the rights to the song in the fic- The Night We Met by Lord Huron. Check out his stuff, he's amazing.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_They had been standing at the TARDIS console, he’d had his guitar strapped to his back, and she’d had her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder._

_“I’ve missed you, Clara Oswald,” he had said._

_He’d patted her arm lightly, and then she’d disengaged, walking over to the other side of the console. She smiled at him. “Don’t worry, daft old man. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_Then she’d looked up at the lights in the rotor, clear excitement on her face for their next adventure together. He’d stolen a look, thinking that she looked so beautiful. He reminded himself that he was lucky to be able to travel with her, to show her these wonders. After a moment, she’d stepped away from the console and picked up her mobile. Seeing the questioning look on his face, she’d quirked an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders saying “Time travelers still have time for road trip tunes.”_

_A low humming began from the speaker on her mobile, followed by a melancholy voice singing:_

**_I am not the only traveler, who has not repaid his debt_ **

**_I’ve been searching for a trail to follow, again_ **

**_Take me back to the night we met_ **

**_And then I can tell myself what the hell I'm supposed to do_ **

**_And then I can tell myself not to ride along with you_ **

**_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you_ **

**_Take me back to the night we met_ **

**_I don’t know what I’m supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you_ **

**_Take me back to the night we met_ **

_The Doctor had seen that small, sad smile on her face while she had softly sung along to the lyrics. That same bittersweet smile from the Orient Express, and knew that despite her words, that she was human. That eventually their time together would end, and that she’d either choose to leave him, or he’d have to leave her in order to save her. They all left him in the end, but he’d foolishly hoped that he and Clara Oswald would have more time together._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

He’d managed to evade the Veil for the time being, and was now back in the room with Clara’s portrait. He looked up at her face, replaying that memory in his head for what felt like the thousandth time. It hurt his hearts to see her face and know that she wasn’t here with him. The lyrics of that song reflected their relationship more than he wanted to admit.

He sat down on the bed, sighing, and running his fingers through his hair. He had so many questions running through his head. How would he get out of this? How long would he have to run from the Veil? Would he have to divulge all of his deepest secrets? Or worse, would he be stuck here forever? Not for the first time, he wished he could live his lives and go on his adventures without all of the collateral damage. That instead of being a rarity, that the norm would be that everyone would live.

He got back off of the bed, and walked back over to Clara’s portrait. He still wasn’t the hugging type, but he would give his remaining regenerations just to hold her again. To feel her in his arms, safe and alive. He shook his head and swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Take me back to the night we met, eh, Clara?” he whispered with a sad smile. Then he turned away from her smiling face, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism and notes welcomed, as I'm new to writing aspect of fanfic.


End file.
